Sakuras
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: [Oneshot]Lembranças que não param de atordoar Kagome, ela lembrase perfeitamente do dia que tudo aconteceu... Desde então, as lagrimas não a deixam...


**Sakuras **

Senti a lágrima descer queimando em minha pele alva e fria. Sabia que não poderia esconder a dor por muito tempo, mas isso já estava feito. Fiz porque achava certo, fiz porque achava que você se importava, mas vi, que o que fiz levou a minha ruína.

Choro, pois motivos para ficar alegre não tenho, sei que quis enganar a mim mesma, contando a mesma mentira repetidas as vezes, tentando ao máximo iludir-me, mas não foi possível.

Como pude deixar essas coisas acontecerem? Indago-me pois sei que a culpa é minha, sempre foi e sempre será minha. Da mesma maneira que sempre me culpou. Fora meu desejo faze-lo feliz, mas não sabia que trazendo de volta sua felicidade, iria acabar com a minha.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. As flores de sakura caindo das árvores em nossa volta, achei o clima agradável, achei que iria falar que me amava, achei que não choraria, achei tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Mas quando lançou a mim, aquele olhar frio, sem compaixão, muito menos ódio, um olhar tão significante, mas ao mesmo tempo indistinguível. Gelei-me por dentro, naquele instante para frente, sabia que sofreria, sabia que choraria, sabia que a felicidade não viria até mim.

Decidi ignorar, talvez fosse fruto de minha imaginação, ou completa ilusão. Não posso negar, que as lágrimas já haviam se formado, mas disse a mim mesma que seria forte o suficiente para não chorar em sua frente.

Ignorei até você abrir sua boca, e as palavras saíram frias, iguais uma tempestade fulminante. Disse-me que precisava fazer aquilo, disse-me que sabia o quanto eu me machucaria, mas precisava fazer aquilo, não queria criar um mundo de ilusão para mim e acabar, fazendo-me chorar. Culpou-se por ter me feito chorar tantas vezes.

Eu lhe disse que não precisava se culpar, que eu ainda me importava com ele, que eu faria de tudo para voltar a ser como era... que eu ainda o amava.

Minhas palavras saíram tão verdadeiras como eram. Mas seu olhar continuou insignificante diante de mim. Percebi que havia dó. Talvez sentia dó de como poderia ficar depois dele me falar o que queria. Permaneci forte. Tentei mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Precisava ouvi-lo dizer o que tinha a me dizer. Sabia o quão fortes as palavras deles seriam, mas se ele não dissesse, iria continuar a me enganando, iria continuar a viver na ilusão. Engoli seco e olhei adiante, forcei-me a não encarar o chão mais uma vez. Sempre tive a certeza que aquilo me machucaria mais do que nunca, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

Olhei a frente, e em seus olhos, que por horas poderia ficar a olhar, senti-os negros. Forcei um sorriso, triste e sem vida, mas queria relaxa-lo.

"Eu não te amo..." – Disse ele em uma voz penetrante, tal qual fora no momento que ouvi-a, lágrimas correram por minha face. O desespero tomou conta de meu ser, e o terror de meus olhos. Queria gritar, queria correr, queria deitar-me e nunca mais levantar. Mas não conseguia. Simples assim.

Cobri meus olhos com minhas mãos, queria acobertar-me. Acobertar-me da vergonha que estava sentindo, do horror, do medo, da tristeza... Não imaginava que tais palavras conseguiriam ferir-me tão intensamente.

"Queria dizer-te isto. Não poderias enganar-te mais. Sei que fostes eu quem criara ilusões a si, mas, não posso dizer-te algo que não sinto." – Continuou ele mais frio que de costume – "Não posso pedir-lhe desculpas, pois não sinto mal por ter feito tal ato, e sim mais aliviado de tirar um fardo de minhas costas." – Terminou ele.

_Fora isso mesmo que eu ouvi? _Indaguei-me no momento que parecia ser tão certo para fazer isso. Apesar das lágrimas continuarem em minha face quando lembro de tais coisas. _Eu sou um fardo para ele? E quantas as vezes que ele me dissera que não era? Seras que eram puras mentiras? Desculpas? Ele não podes se desculpar? Não pode fazer isso?_ Lágrimas não paravam de cair de minha face para a relva já molhada pela chuva que começara.

Suas palavras ainda doíam em meu peito, todas as que ele pronunciara. Acho que fizera isso, para poder me ver sair pelo poço sem remorso algum... mas será que ele dera conta que nunca mais voltarei?

A chuva que começara fina, já havia se intensificado, vi-o sair de perto de mim horas atrás, mas não me lembro bem ao certo quando foi.

Levantei-me ainda cambaleante, o choque fora forte o suficiente para nunca mais cicatrizar-se. Meus olhos ainda meio sem foco por causa do choro, se me perguntarem, não conseguiria destingir quais eram as gotas de chuva e quais eram minhas lágrimas.

Fui direto ao poço, _para que me despedir? Para que falar o adeus eterno? O pequeno até logo que disse há um tempo atrás já basta, não? Não quero chorar mais! Quero que as lágrimas parem de cair!_ Indagava-me enquanto sentava em sua madeira. Olhei fundo, mas só enxergava a escuridão, igualmente a tudo que eu via.

Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor, nunca mais veria aquele cenário novamente, o cenário de tantas brigas e intrigas, de tantos beijos e abraços, de tantas confissões e segredos. Lembro-me perfeitamente quando ele vinha até mim pedir auxilio, pedir ajuda por não ter um amor correspondido.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam por minha face, mas as lembranças eram inevitáveis, lembrava-me do que me contava, de como sentia-se quando era discriminado, entre tantas outras coisas que não pararia de lembrar. Alguns sorrisos vieram em minha face quando lembrei-me de uma vez, logo abaixo da árvore Goshinboku, qual ele me contou que sentia-se um pouco atraído por mim, e como corei violentamente.

Mas logo após isso, lembrei-me do que me dissera a pouco tempo atrás, chorei baixo, agachada ao lado do poço. Levantei-me e joguei-me do poço, meu avó me encontrou, pois nem forças para subir, eu tinha.

Até hoje, lágrimas inundam meus olhos quando lembro disso, quando vejo as sakuras desabrochando e dançando ao vento, e vindo parar justamente no meu quarto. Pego-as com o cuidado necessário, pois não sei se vou machucá-la igual ele fizera a mim.

Desço as escadas, e paro-me na frente da árvore sagrada. Lágrimas ainda escorrendo, e não conseguindo controlá-las deixo-as cair livremente, em minha face, o que destingi-se é somente a dor.

Encaro a casa do poço come-ossos, pois ainda tenho a esperança que você voltará um dia, talvez seja nessa esperança que eu viva hoje, nesse fio de esperança que me agarro, e sei quese deixar escapar, eu irei cometer uma loucura...

* * *

**Hi peOple!**

**aiai tenhO que pedir mil e uma desculpas nãO? sei que nãO pOstO O capítulO 18 dO Making Songs, e muitO menOs O capítulO 4 dO Doc Magoo's... Mil e uma desculpas! Será que vOcês pOderiam perdOar uma ficwritter, igual a mim?**

**peçO desculpas aOs meus leitOres e leitOras: Angel Links Matsuyma, -Lo- FM, Pamelokinha, Jessy, Ana Higurashi, D'Daslee Ms.tryosia mil desculpas pOr nãO cOlOcar O capítulO seguinte, que eu dediquei a vOcê ç.ç, Kayra Hiyra, KassieSelene Blackse é que ainda tem esse sObrenOme, Lena K-chan, Lowny-chan, Telly Black, Naty D, Angel Jibrille, Akane Tendou, Neve, Misaki, Ichirin no Hana, Sami Higurashi, Hikari Nakao, ilana, Polly-chan, Nana-PaesLeme, Kagura Higurashi, mk-chan160, riitsu, Natsumi Takashi, Nandykboo, Juli-chan, SraKouga, Hyuri Higurashi Black, mary lapoppis, Sango-Web.**

**Essas fOram as ultimas pessOas que cOmentaram nas minhas fics: Doc Magoo's, Making Songs e A Pequena Caixa Azul de Kagome.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minna, espero que tenham gostado desse One-shot**

**kissus**


End file.
